Jump the Shark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A sort of AU to the episode. Dean is forced to watch as his brother is tortured and drained of blood. Castiel has to heal Sam but here's the catch, apparently the demon blood has been drained of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay, okay. I can't resist and I have a sick, sick mind. Don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my other stories and I plan on updating Powerless and Wild By Nature soon. But I really couldn't resist this AU type fic based on the episode lol. I have a twisted mind.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**"I think I hear your brother coming," Adam whispered into Sam's ear. Sam stiffened and fought the bondages that held him down.

"We're gonna have him watch," the mother ghoul added mischievous grin. "What do you think of that idea?"

Dean heard his brother yelling as he crawled out of the vent.

"Sammy!-" He started to say, but then looked up and Adam's face greeted him. Before he was able to raise his own gun Adam the ghoul used his to hit Dean over the head with it.

Gasping for breath Sam watched from the table as Adam dragged Dean over and secured him tightly to the chair.

"He won't be able to move," he informed the mother who smiled her approval. Adam than dragged a bucket of water to splash onto Dean's face. Dean woke, blinking and spitting out water.

"What the hell?" He managed to gasp while looking around. It didn't take him long to see his brother tied to the table in front of him. "Sammy..." Anger and fear filled him. Adam smiled as he watched Dean's expressions.

"We don't want you to miss this," he told Dean. "You're gonna watch your brother be eaten alive."

"I wonder if he's a screamer," the mother ghoul added. "Like your real brother was."

Sam and Dean both stared at her.

"What?" Dean asked, thinking of Adam's body he found in the vent.

"Not only was Adam a real person," the mother said calmly, " He really was your brother. I thought you should know that," she whispered into Sam's ear.

Dean felt blood boiling inside of him while he saw Sam's fists tightened. Those sonsofabitches...

"Now let's get started," Adam added. "Shall we?" With an odd weapon of some kind he jammed it into the side of Sam's stomach. Dean closed his eyes, his body withering in anger and fury, as he listened to his brother's screams. He could hear his brother's blood dripping to the bowl. Dean forced his eyes open.

"You sick sonofabitch!" he bellowed as he saw Adam stick his finger into the tiny hole he created on the side of Sam's brother. Sam moaned from the pain. "When I get out of here I swear to God I'm gonna kill you, tear you from limb to limb..."

"You're right mother," Adam laughed at the mother ghoul quietly. "It is more fun having him watch."

"Mother knows best." She smiled in response as she stuck her own finger into Sam's side and sucked the blood from it.

"I don't know what it is," she added. "But his blood really does taste different."

"I've noticed that too," Adam agreed and Dean slowly stopped yelling his threats to hear this conversation. "It doesn't taste anything like the other human blood we've drank." He grinned at her. "It tastes better."

Sam struggled from the bonds, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"I don't know what makes it different," she murmured as she licked her fingers one by one. "But it's by far one of the best human bloods we've ever tasted."

"Isn't that touching," growled Dean and she looked over at him and smiled, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Don't worry, Dean. We haven't forgotten you," she promised. "After we finished snacking on your brother we'll move on to you."

"Can't wait," snarled Dean, his hands trying to reach his back knife pocket. He stared at his brother. "Sam? Sammy?!"

Sam moaned.

"Struggling will just make you bleed out faster," Adam told Sam calmly as he tore at the skin of Sam's arm. Sam screamed a bloodcurlding high pitched scream. "So I suggest you relax and enjoy the ride." Adam squeezed the arm and Sam moaned as more blood dripped from his arm

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill both of you!" Growled Dean. "Blow your goddamned heads off, you bastards!"

But his volley of curses and threats seemed usesless as they continued to tear the skin from Sam's arm, and the blood continued to drip from his body. He watched desperatly as his brother's expression appeared weaker, and weaker and finally he did something he hardly ever did...

He prayed for help.

**Should I still continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, okay. I can't resist and I have a sick, sick mind. Don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my other stories and I plan on updating Powerless and Wild By Nature soon. But I really couldn't resist this AU type fic based on the episode lol. I have a twisted mind.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**"I think I hear your brother coming," Adam whispered into Sam's ear. Sam stiffened and fought the bondages that held him down.

"We're gonna have him watch," the sister ghoul added mischievous grin. "What do you think of that idea?"

Dean heard his brother yelling as he crawled out of the vent.

"Sammy!-" He started to say, but then looked up and Adam's face greeted him. Before he was able to raise his own gun Adam the ghoul used his to hit Dean over the head with it.

Gasping for breath Sam watched from the table as Adam dragged Dean over and secured him tightly to the chair.

"He won't be able to move," he informed her who smiled her approval. Adam than dragged a bucket of water to splash onto Dean's face. Dean woke, blinking and spitting out water.

"What the hell?" He managed to gasp while looking around. It didn't take him long to see his brother tied to the table in front of him. "Sammy..." Anger and fear filled him. Adam smiled as he watched Dean's expressions.

"We don't want you to miss this," he told Dean. "You're gonna watch your brother be eaten alive."

"I wonder if he's a screamer," the mother ghoul added. "Like your real brother was."

Sam and Dean both stared at her.

"What?" Dean asked, thinking of Adam's body he found in the vent.

"Not only was Adam a real person," the mother said calmly, " He really was your brother. I thought you should know that," she whispered into Sam's ear.

Dean felt blood boiling inside of him while he saw Sam's fists tightened. Those sonsofabitches...

"Now let's get started," Adam added. "Shall we?" With an odd weapon of some kind he jammed it into the side of Sam's stomach. Dean closed his eyes, his body withering in anger and fury, as he listened to his brother's screams. He could hear his brother's blood dripping to the bowl. Dean forced his eyes open.

"You sick sonofabitch!" he bellowed as he saw Adam stick his finger into the tiny hole he created on the side of Sam's brother. Sam moaned from the pain. "When I get out of here I swear to God I'm gonna kill you, tear you from limb to limb..."

"You're right sister," Adam laughed at quietly. "It is more fun having him watch."

"The oldest knows best." She smiled in response as she stuck her own finger into Sam's side and sucked the blood from it.

"I don't know what it is," she added. "But his blood really does taste different."

"I've noticed that too," Adam agreed and Dean slowly stopped yelling his threats to hear this conversation. "It doesn't taste anything like the other human blood we've drank." He grinned at her. "It tastes better."

Sam struggled from the bonds, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"I don't know what makes it different," she murmured as she licked her fingers one by one. "But it's by far one of the best human bloods we've ever tasted."

"Isn't that touching," growled Dean and she looked over at him and smiled, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Don't worry, Dean. We haven't forgotten you," she promised. "After we finished snacking on your brother we'll move on to you."

"Can't wait," snarled Dean, his hands trying to reach his back knife pocket. He stared at his brother. "Sam? Sammy?!"

Sam moaned.

"Struggling will just make you bleed out faster," Adam told Sam calmly as he tore at the skin of Sam's arm. Sam screamed a bloodcurlding high pitched scream. "So I suggest you relax and enjoy the ride." Adam squeezed the arm and Sam moaned as more blood dripped from his arm

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill both of you!" Growled Dean. "Blow your goddamned heads off, you bastards!"

But his volley of curses and threats seemed usesless as they continued to tear the skin from Sam's arm, and the blood continued to drip from his body. He watched desperatly as his brother's expression appeared weaker, and weaker and finally he did something he hardly ever did...

He prayed for help.

**Should I still continue?**


End file.
